Nicolas Sarkozy/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Stephen Harper.jpg| France's President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) shakes hands with Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper before the start of their meeting at the Citadelle in Quebec City October 17, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| De gauche à droite : Nicolas Sarkozy, en compagnie de personnalités de The Elders : les Anciens dont Kofi Annan, Jimmy Carter et Gro Brundtland. ( Photo : AFP ) George H. W. Bush - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| President Nicolas Sarkozy of France is welcomed to Walker’s Point by President George W. Bush, former President George H. W. Bush and his wife Barbara Bush Saturday, August 11, 2007, in Kennebunkport, Maine. White House photo by Shealah Craighead Bill Clinton - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and former U.S. President Bill Clinton (R) welcome Ukraine's President Viktor Yushchenko at the Elysee Palace in Paris October 5, 2007. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer George W. Bush - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Sarkozy et les États-Unis, une relation amour-gêne. Photo via Barack Obama - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mr Sarkozy is arguably the most US-friendly French president in a half-century Photo: REUTERS Hillary Clinton - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Hillary Clinton et Nicolas Sarkozy à paris, en 2011. AFP/LIONEL BONAVENTURE América Central México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Calderón y Sarkozy, en Cannes. Foto: AFP América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| November 4, 2011 President of Argentina Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner meets French President Nicolas Sarkozy during the second day of the G20 Summit in Cannes, France at the Palais des Festivals on the famous Croisette. Zimbio Mauricio Macri - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Macri recibe a Sarcozy. Foto: Presidencia Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy y su homólogo boliviano, Evo Morales. AFP Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (2nd L) arrives with his wife Carla Bruni-Sarkozy, former UN chief Kofi Annan (3rd L), former Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (4th L), former US President Jimmy Carter (R) and other members of the Elders group, on December 8, 2008 at the presidential Elysee Palace in Paris Lula da Silva - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy, con el ex presidente brasileño Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva a su llegada a París (Francia), donde ha sido investido doctor honoris causa. EFE Dilma Rousseff - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nova Iorque - EUA, 21/09/2011. Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro bilateral com o presidente da França, Nicolas Sarkozy no Hotel Waldorf Astoria. Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR. Flicrk de Dilma Rousseff Michel Temer - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| 27-08-2015 Vice-presidente Michel Temer em reunião com o ex-presidente da França Nicolas Sarkozy, em São Paulo. Foto: Romério Cunha. Flickr de Michel Temer Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Nicolás Sarkozy, le indicó al enviado especial de la ONU para el cambio climático, el ex Presidente Lagos, que la lucha contra el cambio climático es una prioridad de su gobierno.El recientemente nombrado Presidente de Francia, Nicolás Sarkozy, recibió en París a Ricardo Lagos Escobar y dos enviados especiales más de la ONU para el cambio climático. El Maule 23 de mayo de 2007. Michelle Bachelet - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolás Sarkozy, recibe a la presidenta chilena, Michelle Bachelet, a su llegada al Palacio del Elíseo. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Nicolas Sarkozy - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente chileno Sebastián Piñera se retira del Elíseo tras entrevistarse con su par francés Nicolas Sarkozy. ©Reuters Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Nicolas Sarkoz.jpg| Los presidentes Nicolas Sarkozy, de Francia, y Álvaro Uribe, de Colombia. (AP) Juan Manuel Santos - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy (d), estrecha la mano del presidente electo de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, antes de la reunión que mantuvieron este jueves, 8 de julio de 2010, en el Palacio Elíseo, en París (Francia). Foto: EFE/Yoan Valat Ecuador * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Rafael Correa.jpg| Encuentro entre los presidentes de Francia, Nicolás Sarkozy y Ecuador, Rafael Correa, en el Palacio del Elíseo.Foto: AP Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Reunión de Hugo Chávez y Nicolás Sarkozy durante una reunión en Francia en 2008. Foto: AP Fuentes Categoría:Nicolas Sarkozy